Meemo
'Meemo '''is one of the two enforcers of the mysterious capitalist gangster V.M. Varga alongside Yuri Gurka. He is one of the two secondary antagonists in season three of the TV crime series ''Fargo. He was portrayed by Andy Yu. Personality Not much is known about Meemo, he doesn't speak to much and is usually seen listening to music and sometimes even dancing to it, he is very loyal to his boss the mysterious V.M. Varga as well as his companion Yuri Gurka, who he seems to get along well. Biography Year 3 In 2009, Emmit Stussy, who is known by his nickname "The Parking Lot King of Minnesota", CEO of Stussy Parking Lots asks for a loan to a company named Narwal, but when he tries to call them to pay them, he gets no response, one year later, he finally gets one and is visited by V.M. Varga a high ranking member of Narwhal, Varga explains to Emmit and his lawyer and personal friend Sy Feltz that the money Narwhal gave them wasn't a loan, it was an investment, and now Narwhal owns part of Stussy Parking Lots, Emmit and Sy ask Irv Blumkin, the company's lawyer to investigate Varga, just to be tracked down by him, he sends his two henchmen Yuri and Meemo to kill Irv by throwing him from the parking lot ironically. The next day, Varga, Yuri and Meemo park their rig (where they live) on one of Stussy's parking lots, then they arrive to Stussy's offices and settle down on one of the offices as well as many other Narwhal stuff, much to Emmit and Sy's discontent. Meanwhile Emmit's twin younger brother Ray, a parole officer and his girlfriend Nikki Swango prepare a vengeance on Emmit, who many years before used Ray's stamp collection to start his business (Ray has previously sent a drug addict to steal the last stamp from Emmit's mansion but he lost the address and killed an old man also named Stussy by sealing his mouth and nose with glue, who was the stepfather of Officer Gloria Burgle), making him rich and leaving Ray with nothing but an old car, Ray disguises as Emmit and takes a lot of money from Emmit's bank account, which results on IRS agent Larue Dollard visiting Emmit's office, Varga tells Emmit he will take care of him and gives him fake records to investigate, then he sends Meemo disguised as their accountant to force Dollard to leave. Ray and Nikki Emmit meanwhile has sent Sy to speak to Ray and be very clear to not mess with them, Sy also hits Ray's car with his hummer, this results in traffic police officer Winnie Lopez visiting Stussy's offices, but the only people there are Sy, Yuri and Meemo, who see Sy talking to officer Lopez, after interrogating Sy and getting no useful information, Lopez leaves, Varga als has convinced Ray to make him a partner of the company, when Meemo and Yuri inform Varga that Sy talked to the police, one morning Varga pisses on Sy's mug and then Meemo and Yuri force him to drink it as a warning. After meeting with Ruby Golfhard a businesswoman interested in absorbing Stussy Parking Lots, Sy meets with Nikki to negotiate, but Meemo and Yuri follow him, they brutally beat up Nikki and leave as Sy escapes, Nikki manages to return to Ray's apartment when Ray arrives, Nikki tells him Emmit is unwillingly working for dangerous people, Ray swears revenge on them and they escape to a motel, Varga meanwhile sends Yuri to investigate Ray and Emmit's case to the police library and Meemo to follow and kill Nikki and Ray. When the couple arrive to the motel, Ray notices he forgot the money from Emmit's bank account, he returns to the motel just to find Emmit who tries to make ammends, Ray refuses to accept his apologies and they get into an argument, resulting on Emmit accidentally stabbing Ray in the neck with a broken shard of glass, killing him, Emmit scared, regretful and sad calls Varga for help, Varga then calls Meemo preventing him from killing Nikki. Meemo and Varga arrive to Ray's apartment Varga agrees with Emmti to frame Nikki for it, then he sends Emmit to a meeting with Ruby Goldfarb and Sy, where he was supposed to be. Officer Gloria Burgle and Officer Lopez (who're investigating Emmit and Ray's case) find Ray's body and arrest Nikki, when she's in custody one of Varga's asssassins known as The Golem try to kill her disguised as an officer, but Gloria stops him, but he escapes, Nikki is then taken to a bus with other prisoners (including Mr. Wrench) , during the travel, Yuri, Meemo and The Golem intercept the bus and flip it over using a homemade ramp, Wrench helps Nikki escape to the forest, then Yuri and The Golem follow them while Meemo follows a pair of witnesses down the road. Wrench and Nikki manage to kill the Golem and presumably Yuri, while Meemo has killed the witnesses Time after, Varga finds Sy as an obstacle for his operation, so when Sy visits Emmit, he finds Varga and Meemo inside, Varga doesn't allow Sy to see Emmit and offers him tea, which is actually poison that puts Sy in a coma. March, 2011 When Meemo and Varga's men are moving the rig to another location, they are intercepted by Wrench and Nikki, she throws a grenade through the rig's window, Meemo jumps out and hides behind a truck while Wrench and Nikki take out Varga's men, then they hop into the rig and drive away, Nikki throws the grenade out and Meemo finds out it was just a paperweight, Meemo returns to Stussy's offices where Varga is, then they get a call from Nikki, who asks Varga for a lot of money in exchange for the data in the rig, Varga and Nikki arrange a meeting. During the meeting, Nikki discovers Varga is actually the leader of Narwhal, Nikki also guesses correctly that Varga didn't brought the money and that there's an asssassin ready to kill her, as Meemo is pointing at her with a sniper rifle, but Nikki was prepared for this and has Wrench pointing at Meemo with a gun, Nikki tells Varga to deliver the money to a new location in a warehouse, she and Wrench then leave. Emmit filled with guilt escapes from Meemo and Varga and confesses to the police, Gloria hears his confession and puts him under custody, Varga and Meemo then plan to kill other two people with the name Stussy to make it appear as if there's just a serial killer at large, they even pay a man to pose as the killer when the police arrests him, Gloria's boss then orders her to let Emmit go. Varga, Meemo and other men arrive to the place of meeting with Nikki, there Nikki orders them through nothes to leave the money in the entrance and go find the data on the second floor, they go there with elevators, Meemo and the men, investigate the hallway, just to be ambushed by Wrench, Meemo and the men return to the elevator but Varga closes the door to escape as Meemo and Varga look at each other for the last time, Meemo and the other men are killed by Wrench as Varga escapes, Nikki then takes some of the money and leaves the rest to Wrench. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Affably Evil